Can't Stop
by Calthia
Summary: Gilbert thinks he might be turning gay, and unfortunately for his favorite sibling's new boyfriend. Can he risk hurting his precious baby sister for his own happiness? Contains my OCs for East and West Berlin, Anja and Aurel Beilschmidt.
1. The Crush

Gilbert thinks he might be turning gay, and unfortunately for his favorite sibling's new boyfriend. Can he risk hurting his precious baby sister for his own happiness? Contains my OCs for East and West Berlin, Anja and Aurel Beilschmidt. Rated M for language and sexual activity in later chapters. if you don't like OC's then don't read, dont' flame me please!

*Gilbert's POV*

I woke up feeling like my awesome badass self (as usual). I could hear my little siblings running around the house, getting ready for school. Ludwig (the next oldest, and high school senior) was hurrying the twins (sophomores) along with his booming, authoritative voice that he inherited from our dad. In fact, there really wasn't much he didn't inherit from our dad. Ludwig was big with blond hair and blue eyes and an intimidating personality that showed on his exterior as well. The twins, Aurel and Anja, had the blond hair and blue eyes too, but they were not as intimidating. Aurel (older by just about ten minutes) is laid back yet mischievous, and Anja is confident and sweet (though she can be quite intimidating if she wants to). I am the odd one out here. I'm an epically awesome albino (white hair, skin with little to no pigment, and blood red eyes).

Anja slipped down the stairs into my room in the basement shortly after Ludwig yelled again, "Bruder?"(Brother)

I groaned and held out my arms so she could give me a hug before she went to school. She eagerly hugged me and I kissed her on the cheek, "Tschüss." (Bye)

Ludwig yelled an "I'm going to leave without you" down the stairs and I watched my favorite sibling leave up the stairs. After my younger siblings had left for school I got up, showered and headed off to take my classes at the community college. I met up with my two best friends, Francis and Antonio, around lunchtime. Antonio was rambling on about his favorite subject, Lovino Vargas (the object of his affections), as usual. It seemed to be his favorite subject lately and I just had to put in my two-sense.

"You are gonna get arrested, Toni." I said when I approached them in the café.

"Hey Gil~" Antonio greeted in his overly optimistic voice.

"He's a high school student. Not even seventeen yet. You can look, but make sure not to touch." I reminded him. We had to make sure to look up the legal age of consent when we turned 18, because of Francis.

"I know. I know." Antonio replied happily, "I'm happy to just look. Lovi is just so cute."

"Speaking of underage high school students." Francis commented, trying to get off the subject of Lovino before Antonio got started, "When are your cute little twins turning eighteen?"

"It doesn't matter!" I answered, angrily, "You aren't even allowed to look at them, Francis"

Francis was as openly bi as you came. He goes after anyone who strikes his interest, be they male or female, and he has more recently been taking an interest in twins.

"Relax, Gil, it was only a question." Francis reassured.

"It better be."

That leaves me being the only one in our group not interested in guys. Not that I had a problem with it, after all both of my best friends were, but I just don't swing that way.

"So are you picking up Anja after class today?" Antonio asked, turning this conversation into a lighter one.

"Yeah. She get's done with play practice early, so she's gonna stay and do some figure skating practice 'til I get done." I confirmed.

*Tino's (Finland) POV (3rd person)*

It was a well-known fact, for Tino and a select other Drama Club members, that Anja Beilschmidt had a crush on Matthew Williams, center for their school's hockey team. And it was also well known that he barely knew she existed (if he did at all). The auditorium and the ice rink shared the same entrance, and the drama club would usually get done with practice about the same time as the Hockey team, so Anja had plenty of chances to see him. She didn't talk to him, though, and she wouldn't talk to him. That was something that still amazed Tino, his best friend could stand on stage, singing and acting her heart out, but she couldn't talk to a guy she likes.

*Tino's POV (1st person)*

Anja and I were leaving the auditorium, silently thankful for the short practice, when we saw Matt leaving with Ivan, the tall and very large Russian goalie. I nudged Anja teasingly and she turned a very cute shade of pink. She dragged me behind a pillar, which was a common occurrence for these types of situations, and I hit the back of my head when she pressed us flush against it, which was unfortunately another common occurrence. When we were sure he passed, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"This really needs to be dealt with better." I addressed, rubbing the back of my head tenderly, "You hit my head again."

"Sorry, Tino." She said sheepishly, "But you know I can't."

I saw my boyfriend, Berwald, leaving the changing rooms. He spotted Anja and me behind the pillar, this not being the first time we've taken refuge there, and immediately approached us.

"H'din' fr'm M'tt 'g'in?" (Hiding from Matt again?) He asked as clearly as he could. Anja blushed again and I nodded in response.

"Is everyone out of the changing rooms?" Anja asked Berwald looking directly into his intimidating gaze (which not everyone can do, but she must be used to it from her dad and brother).

"Y's." (Yes) Berwald answered.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" I offered. "I'm sure Berwald won't mind driving you home."

The giant Swede nodded in agreement.

"Na. I'm ok. I haven't skated in a while and I brought my skates."

We said our goodbyes and Anja headed to the locker rooms. In the parking lot most of the hockey team had gathered to talk for a couple minutes before needing to go home for the night. I saw Matthias, the Danish right wing, messing around with Matthew while waiting for their rides. When they saw my boyfriend and I they waved goodbye enthusiastically. They all knew about our relationship and they never treated us any different. I knew that not all our peers supported us, but I was glad that Berwald's teammates and the other members of the Drama Club could put those differences aside.

We had to stop by the car and search for the keys that had been lost in Berwald's bag. It took a good ten minutes before we found them, all the while listening to the other boys messing around. Ivan's older sister showed up and as he headed towards the car he reminded his teammates about washing their jerseys for the game tomorrow, as was his job as the team captain.

"Crap. I left my jersey in the locker room." Matthew announced as he sprinted towards the entrance of the building.

"Ah. Me too." Matthias called as he ran after him.

I watched as the two teens disappeared into the school and Berwald and I drove away, hoping Anja would be okay.


	2. Ice skating and Hockey games

OMG second chapter! i'm updating much quicker than i thought i would. don't be afraid to jump on me if i don't update for a while, i need proper motivation ;)

Can't Stop Ch.2

*Matthew's POV*

I found my Jersey in my locker easy enough, but Matthias was another story. The Dane's locker was a disaster, I have no idea how he got it that messy this early in the season, but he must have a talent for it. Of course I waited for him, as overly polite as I was, even though my trip inside was taking longer than I originally intended. When we finally left the locker room I stopped, hearing some music coming from the rink.

"You hear that?" I asked Matthias.

"Sounds like Eminem." He responded, raising an eyebrow at me. "I thought everyone was gone. Let's check it out."

He led the way to the entrance to the bleachers, all the while the music getting louder until Matthias could clearly recognize the song as _Without Me_, which he informed me of as soon as he identified it. When we entered the ice rink we heard the rap music blasting from the speakers as a small, lone figure danced across the ice in a series of spins and glides that flowed like water. I didn't know anyone could move that gracefully to rap music. I was so in awe that I could do nothing but stare at the beautiful figure skater.

"Oh it's Anja Beilschmidt." Matthias clarified as if it all made sense now.

"Who?" I asked, eager to know more about this girl.

"She's a sophomore in the Drama club with Tino. I heard she did some figure skating too." Matthias informed me, "They get out of play practice about the same time as us."

"I've never seen her before."

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure she hides from you every time you walk by." The Dane said bluntly.

"What?"

"Yeah. Maybe she's confusing you with Alfred. I'm pretty sure he and one of her brothers don't get along too well." He explained nonchalantly.

Well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time someone has confused me with my brother, and it definitely wouldn't be unusual if Alfred had pissed someone off (He could be pretty annoying and inconsiderate without even trying). The song ended, Matthias started with the applause and I immediately joined in. Anja jerked her head up towards us, effectively startled enough to make her lose her balance on her skates and fall onto the ice with a cute little squeak. Matthias and I raced down to the edge of the ice to see if she was okay.

"Hey, Anja. You okay?" Matthias called to her over the continuing music, though it was much quieter down here. Anja continued to sit on the ice, her face a soft shade of pink.

"We didn't mean to startle you." I said in a softer voice, and I could swear her face turned an even brighter pink.

"No. I'm okay." She reassured us as she got up.

"That was really good." Matthias told her, "Though I don't really picture you as the type to listen to rap."

"Th-thank you. I don't r-really listen to a lot." She stuttered, wringing her hands while she slowly skated towards us.

"I'm Matthew by the way." Feeling really stupid for introducing myself so suddenly, but I didn't want her to keep confusing me with my brother.

"Ah. Y-yeah. I know. You play center, right?" Anja replied, smiling, and then as an after thought she added, "Tino told me."

Suddenly the music stopped mid-song and a moment later the door to the announcer booth opened to reveal a small plume of smoke and a lanky, blonde teenage boy. He was about average height and slouched a bit when he stood. His hair was everywhere and his eyes looked dazed. He stared at us for a good, long while until he finally spoke.

"Anja. Bruder just got done with class. He'll be here soon." He said in dull, slightly hoarse voice. He continued to stare at us for a while after that.

"Were you smoking in the booth again?" Anja chided and he smirked at her and then shrugged.

Anja started heading towards the locker rooms when Matthias called out to her.

"If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, you should come with Tino to our game." He suggested.

"Ah. Um. Okay, I will." Anja replied, "See you tomorrow."

We waved and then left the skating rink the way we came, still being stared at by the lanky boy. Matthias was grinning at me in a way like he knew something that I didn't, and when he got outside he just patted me on shoulder and then turned his attention from me to his ride that had showed up while we were inside. Alfred had pulled up as well and was now proceeding to honk at me until I got into the car.

I didn't know exactly how I felt for tomorrow's game now, but I was definitely anxious to see Anja again.

*Aurel's POV*

"So that's the guy you like?" I asked, slightly curious.

Anja jumped at my bluntness, well that and the fact that I had just walked into the girls' locker room unannounced while she was changing and started talking.

"_Mein Gott_ (My God) Aurel!" She exclaimed, calming down slightly.

"What?"

"Well for one thing you can't just come into the girls' locker room. It doesn't matter that you're my brother and I'm the only one in here or that you are asexual. There are still things that you are not allowed to do." Anja lectured.

"You sure do like to bitch, don't you?" I commented, not really paying attention to what she was saying. I had heard it all before.

Anja fumed and went back to changing, I could tell she didn't really want to get into it with me.

"So which one was it?" Deciding on a new question.

"Which one was what?"

"The guy you like." I elaborated, "It wasn't Matthias, was it? It was the smaller one with the kinda wavy blonde hair?"

"Yeah." She replied in a small voice. She had never told me about anyone she liked, but it didn't matter, it was excessively obvious to those who new her best and she knew it too.

The next day was Saturday. Anja was woken up by the unconscious anticipation for the Hockey game that she had been personally invited to. As soon as we had gotten home the night before, Anja had called Tino up and they had talked for at least an hour (it was only cut short by Ludwig yelling at her that she needed to eat something around ten o'clock). She had been so anxious that night that she took forever to fall asleep, which resulted in me not being able to smoke another joint, much to my disappointment. So this morning when Anja had woken me up by her sifting through her closet (seeing as we share a room she really didn't need to make much noise to wake me up), I was not very sympathetic to her plight of making a good impression on her crush.

At this point, Anja was taking advantage of my consciousness to ask my opinion on outfits.

"So what do you think?" holding up a slightly fancy, pinkish-red sundress up to her body.

"It's a _hockey game._" I emphasized for the twelfth time, "Think _casual._ I don't know why you are asking for fashion advice from me anyways. How would I know what clothes guys like to see girls in?"

"I'm not asking what clothes guys like to see girls in. I'm asking what clothes look good on _me_." Anja explained, "But I see your point."

So she noticed my total lack of interest. Good. That meant that she was going to do what she should have done and called Tino. They arranged for Berwald to drop Tino off on his way to the game (since players had to be there early), Tino would help pick out Anja's outfit, and then Ludwig could give them a ride to the game. Now that this was decided, all she had to do was kill time for the next couple hours.

Tino helped Anja pick out a lightweight, black and white striped sweater with a hood over a black tank top and a pair of grey skinny jeans with a pair of black, faux suede slouch boots (and I mentally kicked myself for being able to remember the name of the shoes). I have to admit she looked quite classy, yet casual at the same time and applauded (inside my mind, of course) Tino for his genius ability to put together that look.

When we left the house I was amused by the surprised look from Anja as I hopped into the car with her, Tino, and Ludwig.

"Why are you going?" Anja asked, "I didn't think you cared for hockey."

"Oh there is now way I'm going to miss this game." I stated, seeing Anja and Tino get my hidden meaning while Ludwig remained ignorant.

Yes I was determined not to miss a chance to tease Anja throughout the game, I'm sure that her trying to have a conversation with the wavy haired blonde (no I had not bothered to learn his name) would be too amusing to miss.

XPXDXPXD

Aurel is my asexual comic relief. there's gonna be a lot of drama in later chapters (as you'd expect) and Aurel is here to make things more fun. Tell me what you think XD and please review. i love hearing commentary.


	3. Good Impressions

I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update guys. i had finals and then i forgot about it. i'll try to get the next one up quicker if my 2 jobs will allow it.

Can't Stop Ch.3

*Matthew's POV*

Matthias kept smiling at me. Honestly, it was kind of creepy. He had started the smiling last night after our encounter with Anja Beilschmidt. I kept thinking about her and the way she skated. I kept picturing the embarrassed pink flush on her face after she had fallen down in front of Matthias and I and the way she smiled when she waved goodbye to us. And then I remembered Matthias grinning at me suspiciously and I couldn't help but feel nervous. Nervous about what that grinning meant, nervous about playing my best for the game, and most of all nervous about Anja Beilschmidt watching the game. Was she even going to show up? Matthias had said, "If you aren't doing anything tomorrow", what if she had better things to do?

I was sitting in the locker room, stomach feeling sick from all the worrying I had been doing, my thoughts still running rampant in my head when I heard Matthias address Berwald a couple of lockers down.

"Hey big guy. Didn't see you come in with Tino. Don't tell me you two broke up." Matthias announced loudly with a stupid grin on his face. The Swede gave him a death glare (and if you've seen how he normally looks you can only imagine what his death glare looks like).

"H' 's g'ttin' a r'de fr'm 'nja" (He is getting a ride from Anja) Berwald said as he looked at me in a knowing way, as if to ease some of my anxiousness. It helped. Now that I knew Anja was coming, I just had to make sure that I didn't make a fool of myself on the ice.

I was surrounded by the celebration. I looked up into the stands to see if I could spot Anja. She was sitting at about the center, a couple rows down from the top, with Tino and the lanky, blonde boy from before. She was smiling and laughing, obviously excited over our victory, and then she hugged the lanky boy. I stared at Anja and him as they were hugging and smiling until I couldn't look at it anymore. I felt the jealousy burning in my stomach and I felt ashamed. I had only just met Anja, why was I acting like she had been leading me on? I don't know why I thought she might like someone as invisible as me anyways.

I hurried to the locker room to shower and change so that I could, hopefully, get out of the locker room before anyone noticed my souring mood. No such luck. By the time I was out of the shower the rest of my team was filing in.

"Hey Matt!" Matthias called out when entered the locker room, "Getting a head start on the rest of us, huh?"

"I guess." I answered.

"So you're gonna come celebrate with us, right?" Matthias asked in a way that didn't sound like he was gonna take "no" for an answer, so I nodded quietly.

"Cool. So I was thinking we'd invite Tino and Anja along since their here. I think I saw Aurel up there too." He continued.

I was going to guess the lanky boys name was Aurel. Matthias continued to ramble so I never got a chance to escape the locker room.

By the time I left the locker room with my teammates I was in a slightly better mood. I guess that's just the kind of effect they have on people, separately they are great, but put them together and their silliness can make anyone happy. I saw Tino, Anja, and the blonde, lanky boy (Aurel?) waiting outside the locker room door.

"Hey Tino, Anja, Aurel!" Matthias shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention and definitely not just the aforementioned, "Come with us. We're gonna _celebrate!_"

Matthias did a little dance at the last word making them laugh. The three approached us and I felt like I couldn't look at Anja so I decided to stare at the floor instead. That is until she addressed me directly.

"So, Matthew, that was an exciting game. You were great."

"Thanks." I replied. I could feel the blush start to creep up my face as I scratched the back of my neck bashfully, and I could tell I looked exceedingly stupid doing it.

"Hey Matt." Matthias interrupted, "You met Aurel yesterday. Aurel this is Matthew, he plays center."

"Yeah I saw him make two of those shots." Aurel commented, "I've just been calling him wavy, blonde guy."

A small bit of anger started to bubble up inside me until I remembered that I had been calling him blonde, lanky boy, which was probably worse.

"So I hear that you're a twin too." Aurel remarked suddenly.

"Ah, yeah." I answered, awkwardly.

"He's the self-proclaimed 'Hero', right?" He continued now looking at Anja, "The one that Bruder always complains about."

"Hey, Aurel! That's really rude!" Anja chided, "You really need to learn to watch what you say."

The weight of my stupidity hit me like a polar bear. Aurel was Anja's brother, her twin brother. Now noticing the major similarities in their looks, not to mention they both had that slight German accent that laced their words.

"Whatever." Aurel contended drawing my attention back to him, "I am who I am. You're never gonna change that."

"Whatever." Anja copied.

"Hey now. No fighting." Matthias interjected, "Let's get this party started."

About half way through our celebration at the pizza buffet I ran into Anja in the waiting room for the bathrooms. We started talking about the game and the rest of the hockey team, then ice-skating and drama club, all the while getting closer to each other, until Anja leaned forward and gave me a small, shy kiss. I stood there shocked for a moment while Anja's cheeks tinted pink. Then I leaned forward and kissed her in return, drawing it out for a little longer and before I knew it we were making out (In the waiting room for the bathrooms OMG!). We must have been there for at least fifteen minutes, I didn't notice the footsteps or idle chatting until too late.

"Go Matt!" Matthias hollered, making Anja and I stumble away from each other, both of us turning beet red. Apparently Matthias along with Berwald, Tino, and Aurel had decided to form a search party for us, since we had gone missing. Now Matthias proceeded to whoop loudly as Berwald dragged him away from us to relieve as much embarrassment as possible, Tino blushed slightly, and Aurel was laughing hysterically, all the while pointing at us. Anja bolted into the girls' room as fast as she could. I thought that everything had been ruined, but at the end of the night I had ended up with her phone number.


	4. Meet the Beilschmidt's, insanity and all

Here comes Gilbert (like i promised to my second reviewer - peaceoutandenjoythebeauty) though i didn't get it up by the end of the week (which i had also promised to peaceoutandenjoythebeauty). I'm sorry. No sexual tension yet but don't worry, all in good time. honesty i didn't think it would be very realistic if Gilbert and Matthew instantly liked each other and couldn't bring myself to make it so. Please enjoy and please review (i love reviews way too much. i know).

Can't Stop Ch. 4

*Matthew's POV*

Anja was chewing on her lip nervously. She was silent except for the occasional instructions on which direction to take to her house. This silence was making me even more anxious than I already was. I was meeting Anja's family for the first time (well the rest of her family since I had already met Aurel and I knew of Ludwig from school). It was really important to her that her family meets me and her father approves. We pulled up to a decent size house about halfway down the street. It was a redbrick, two-story house with a large fenced in backyard. There was a large sign on that fence with bold and clear lettering that said, "BEWARE OF DOGS". Not that I minded dogs but this just made the whole house more intimidating. We sat in the car for a minute to get our bearings.

All of a sudden Anja looked at me with an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry." She assured, "Ludwig is already there to make sure that Gilbert and Aurel don't' try anything."

"Right." I replied, not completely assured.

"Oh yeah, and Vati (Dad) is busy with work today so he said that if Ludwig approves then he's fine with it." She added, smiling.

"Why not your oldest brother?"

"Vati doesn't think Gilbert will judge fairly." Anja answered nervously.

That wasn't very reassuring. Sure I was mostly nervous about meeting Anja's father, from what I heard he was even more intimidating than Berwald, but now I was feeling quite uneasy about meeting this oldest brother of hers.

As we walked up to the front door, I imagined Anja's brother, Gilbert. My imagination had conjured up a young man taller and bulkier than Ludwig, with a death stare that curdled my blood just thinking about it. Suddenly, Anja grabbed my hand; she squeezed it encouragingly and smiled. I smiled back as she reached to open the door. The door swung open before she could get a good grasp on it.

"Gott, what's taking so long? Making out in the car?" Aurel teased from the doorway, "You'd better hurry up, Bruder is getting pissed."

We hurried inside the quiet house once Aurel moved aside. The first person I saw was Ludwig, as big and intimidating as ever. He greeted me politely and gestured me into the living room where I assumed the oldest brother, Gilbert, would be. We walked in and my attention was immediately drawn to the young man leaning against the sidewall. The first thing I noticed were his red eyes that were glaring at me as I walked in and they made me tense up. The young man was tall but not as tall as Ludwig, he was lean and obviously had some muscle but again not as much as Ludwig. He had ghostly pale skin and white hair, altogether his look would have been completely terrifying if it weren't for the fluffy, yellow bird nestled on the top of his head.

"H-hello." I stuttered nervously, "I'm Matthew Williams."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to shake his hand or just stand there looking terrified, but either way I knew I was doing the latter. I watched the smirk slowly creep up Gilbert's face as he inspected me in all my scared shitless glory. I could feel Anja standing next to me and that made me feel a little better.

"How old are you?" Gilbert asked suddenly, and I was caught off guard.

"Matthew is a Junior." Ludwig answered for me.

"I wanna hear it from _him_, Luddie~" The first part of the sentence was stern and intimidating, but ended with the pet name said in a teasing manner. Ludwig gave him an irritated look, but Gilbert ignored it. There was a bit of a pause where Gilbert continued to stare at me expectantly before I realized he wanted me to re-answer the question.

"Uh, I'm a Junior. Seventeen." I was almost willing to give him my zodiac sign and blood type but I was too afraid he'd think I was making fun of him so I shut up after stating my age.

"Sit down Matthew Williams, Junior, Seventeen." The albino stated, gesturing to the brown, La-Z-Boy chair behind me. I immediately sat down and caught Ludwig rolling his eyes at Gilbert's way of addressing me, though I thought it was quite affectively intimidating. I saw Aurel lounging in the doorway looking thoroughly amused as Anja sat on the left arm of my chair in an almost protective manner and, while it did make me feel better, the narrowing of her oldest brother's eyes at this action didn't. Said brother then proceeded to climb over the back of the couch on the left side of the chair I currently occupied (at an angle to it) and sat on the back of it with his feet on the cushion.

My attention seemed to be drawn to both the intense red eyes that continued to stare at me harshly and the little yellow fluff ball that was dozing in the mess of white hair, and I couldn't seem to focus on either one. It wasn't long before Gilbert noticed my eyes jumping from his face to the top of head, which resulted in an annoyed look.

"What?" He practically yelled at me, making me jump.

All eyes were on me as I tried to form my thoughts into a logical sentence.

"D-did you, uh, know" I started, "T-there's a, um, bird on your head?"

"YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?" Gilbert roared, jumping to his feet. This reaction and statement confused the hell out of me (must be a German thing), but I tensed up anyway. It was only quiet for a few moments before Aurel burst into a fit of laughter and Anja tried to cover her giggles with the back of her hand.

"Bruder." Ludwig voiced, slightly exasperated, as he pointed at the albino's head, who then reached his hand up to feel what was on the top of his head that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. The little ball of yellow feathers came alive with a little "cheep" revealing itself as a baby chick.

"Oh Gilbird." He declared and his face turned that slight shade of pink that I knew so well from Anja. He quickly left the room, and I heard him scold the little bird as he left, "Stupid Gilbird, sleeping on my head when I'm being intimidating."

*Gilbert's POV*

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when Anja informed us of her boyfriend. Vater (Father) and Ludwig were of course level headed about the whole thing. They wanted to meet him but they weren't upset like they should be. After all, Anja is only sixteen; she should not be dating until she is at least, like, thirty. Okay so I knew that wasn't rational, I mean I was already having sex by her age, but Anja is a girl and it's different for girls. Then again, those girls I had sex with were probably younger than Anja. No, it's different, not exactly sure how, but it is. This guy was a Hockey player, he was rough and violent, and there is no way that he would be right for Anja.

But the boy who walked through our front door was thin and meek… with glasses, dorky ones. He had wavy, golden hair, much like Francis did, with a wayward curl sticking out in front of his face. He was wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it and worn blue jeans over black and gray tennis shoes. He was obviously very nervous in this situation and I knew immediately that I was going to have fun intimidating him.

All of this was ruined by Gilbird. The little fluff ball had decided to take a nap on my head, and me being so used to his awesome presence didn't even notice. I saw his violet eyes fidgeting up and down slightly and awkwardly and then he had the nerve to embarrass my awesome self and ruin my awesome intimidation technique.

By the time I was done putting Gilbird in his cage Ludwig was already sending that Matthew Williams and Anja off on a date, alone, with no supervision. And when that Matthew Williams dropped my baby sister off at six after ten o'clock (Six minutes late!) Ludwig, the giant fun-sucker that he is, wouldn't even let me sick the dogs on him.

Just thought i'd fill you all in on Gilbert's comment "YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?". so in Germany, telling someone that the have a bird on their head means that you are calling them crazy and it's an insult (i tend to not take being called crazy as an insult since it's true in my case). i've heard of it in other fanfics and my friend and editor (Nekoi Hiokans) backs me up with knowledge from her West Civ class. so the phrase is accurate i promise.


End file.
